Music of the Night
by rejoice489
Summary: “Ah, Melanie. Sweet Melanie.” The vampire laughed again. “How sweet is your blood.” Loosening my feet from underneath the vampire, I kicked him off me. He fell to the floor, a malicious grin on his face. I shuddered; his face still resembled Alex’s.
1. Chapter 1

Lightening flashed through the drawn curtains, filling my room with a substantial amount of light. I shivered, resisting the urge to throw my covers over my head. _You're not a wimp, Melanie. Be strong! _I thought.

The clash of thunder was so loud, I had to clap my hands over my ears just to hear myself think. As the next round of flashes followed the continuous booming of thunder, the glass door that led to my balcony suddenly crashed open. Rain pelted in from outside, the wind breathing into the room like a cold kiss.

I jumped at the sound of glass shattering to the ground and quickly jerked the covers off my body. Dashing to the doors, I struggled to shut them, the rain drenching me and the wind pounding against me.

_Stupid curtains! _I cursed silently. They blew into my face and I pushed them away angrily. My head jerked up when I heard what sounded like a flute from below. _Music? At a time like this? _I wondered. Puzzled, I was drawn out onto the balcony. I looked over the edge, the hair on my neck standing as the music abruptly broke off.

After a few moments of standing in the freezing rain and the pelting wind, I realized that it wasn't going to resume its melodious tune. I turned away, wondering if what I had heard was just my imagination. A flash of movement to my right caught my attention but before I could react, a hand grabbed me from behind.

I opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered hastily. My heart pounded so hard I could hear it echo in my ears. Clawing at the hand that covered my mouth, I inwardly screamed when I was pulled over the rail. I was falling blindly downward.

_God, don't let me die! _I prayed, pleaded. Total and complete darkness overtook my senses when I felt myself hit the ground.

I was falling, falling rapidly toward the ground. When I tried to scream, nothing came out. As the world spun around and around, I felt nausea swell within my stomach. The ground rushed up to meet me. A moment before I hit the ground, a shriek escaped my lips… 

waking me from my dreams.

My eyes jerked open. There was someone screaming. No, I was still screaming! My scream died away and I couldn't contain the shiver that wracked my body. I still felt nauseated and I was breathing so quickly, my heart was beating so erratically. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. _What if I really did fall?! What if I'm paralyzed?! _I closed my eyes, drawing in a long shaky breath. Slowly, I opened them and looked down at my hands. Perplexed, I frowned. They were bound together, so tightly, in fact, that I couldn't feel them anymore. From what I could see, I was lying on a bed, facing a blank wall.

A small click sounded from somewhere behind me. _Where am I? _I suddenly wondered.

"Are you awake?"

_That voice… I know that voice. _Recognition swelled within my breast.

I couldn't see the speaker, but I knew he was there. Someone touched my hair, slowly and tantalizingly drawing their fingers through it.

"Did you have a nightmare, Melanie?" The voice asked.

I shuddered when I felt a warm breath on my ear. The gentle hands swept away my hair to expose my neck. I jumped in pure shock when I felt lips brush across my skin.

_That voice…_

I cringed when a tongue grazed my neck.

"Don't you remember me, beautiful one?" Laughter filled the air.

Suddenly my eyes lit up in recognition. I rolled over, facing my old friend.

"Alex!" I cried. My eyes traveled the length of him; he still looked exactly as I remembered. His short, spiked, golden brown hair was the same, his crystal blue eyes were the same and, I blushed, he was still deathly handsome.

He sat down beside me on the bed. "Did I scare you, Mel?"

"You jerk! Why didn't you call?!" I sat up, thrashing out with my feet and bound wrists. "I've waited so long for you!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, spilling down my cheeks. Alex caught me in a hug, softly kissing my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't realize how long I'd be gone."

I stifled a sob. "I've waited two years, Alex. Two years!" I looked up into his face. "You couldn't call?"

Alex smoothed away my tears with his thumb. "Where I was, I couldn't. No. It would have been dangerous and I'd have been caught."

"Why are you back? Why now?" I whispered. "Did you…finish?"

"No, not yet. They've moved, Melanie. They're here."

"Here? No, that's impossible! Why would they be here?"

He touched my lips lightly. "They're looking for something, for someone."

I whispered, "Who?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I'll find out." He smiled. "Here, let me undo this."

He slowly unwound the rope wrapped around my wrists.

"Why the rope?"

He shrugged, his eyes glimmering.

"Why did you "kidnap" me, Alex? My parents will be worried sick. You did enough damage to make them think I've really been kidnapped."

"Just like old times, Mel. You think they'll remember? Unlike you?"

"I remembered!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't," he teased. "It took you until I licked you to figure out who I was."

"Who else would lick me? You're such a pervert, Alex!" I banged my fist on his chest.

Alex suddenly pushed me backwards on the bed. "I know." He laughed. When his laugh died down, his expression became serious. "Can I kiss you?"

He smiled when I blushed. "I'll take that as a yes, then," he murmured.

His lips came down on mine rather quickly, softly, yet passionately. My heart ached at the emotions Alex's kiss brought me. Alex ran his hands through my hair, stopping when they cupped my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, heat filling my face when his mouth slid across my skin to my neck.

"Melanie…" He murmured, nuzzling his face in my neck where it dipped to meet my shoulder.

I couldn't sustain the sigh that escaped my mouth.

"Melanie," Alex kissed my neck over and over again. "Can I…bite you?"

My eyes flashed open. _Is he joking? He wouldn't actually joke about something that had killed his family…would he? _My eyes widened in horror when I felt sharp teeth graze over my skin.

Suddenly, my thoughts were in chaos. _Did they turn him while he was there?! Is he one of _them_, now?! No, he'd never let them. He'd rather die. I know he would! This isn't Alex!_

I cried out when the teeth pierced my neck. _A…a…_

"Vampire!" I cried out, struggling against his arms, struggling for all my life was worth.

The vampire chuckled, making the very blood running through my veins freeze like ice. He lapped up my blood, sucking the very life out of me.

"Stop it!" I cried, breathing heavily.

"Ah, Melanie. Sweet Melanie." The vampire laughed again. "How sweet is your blood."

Loosening my feet from underneath the vampire, I kicked him off me. He fell to the floor, a malicious grin on his face. I shuddered; his face still resembled Alex's.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Don't you know, Melanie? I am your beloved Alex."

Fury lashed out within me. "Don't you _dare_ play games with me, vampire! Show me your true form!"

Smirking, he replied, "Very well."

His image shifted before my eyes. No longer was he my beautiful, blue-eyed Alex: his eyes turned red; his hair grew longer, grew darker, blacker; his skin color paled considerably. The vampire's crimson eyes caught my gaze and he smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Who are you?" I whispered, inching back away from him.

Licking his lips for any remnants of my blood, the vampire crouched as if ready to spring. "Just another hungry vampire."

At the moment when he leaped towards me, I cried, "Don't let him hurt me, Jesus!"

A brilliant light briefly encircled me and the vampire flew back, slamming against the wall across from me. The light vanished, just as fast as it had come. I sat there on the bed, my chest heaving.

The vampire looked at me, trying his hardest not to look so horrified. "You Believe!" he spat angrily.

I nodded, the only movement I felt I could do. My eyes abruptly fell to the door a few feet from where I sat. Hastily, I looked at the vampire, glancing back at the door. _If I could just reach it…_

Finally, resolved, I bolted for the door. I opened it, my heart nearly beating through my chest. The door crashed closed and I jumped, turning in time to miss the hand that slammed on the door near my head. I opened my mouth to speak, but the vampire's hand roughly covered it.

"Don't even try to call _Him_ for help," he hissed. "Neither aloud nor in your mind!" I froze in fear when he smiled. "Do you still want to know who I am, Melanie?" I shivered at the way he said my name, as if he was trying to seduce me, to tempt me. "Fine then." Stepping away from me, his blood-red eyes warning me not to say a word, he bowed elegantly. "I am Raven, the undefeatable Vampire Knight of the Dark Realm."

Raven caught hold of my hand, raising it to his lips and lightly pressing a kiss to the back of it. I shuddered, wrenching my hand out of his grasp.

"What do you want with me, Raven of the Dark Realm? Why do you visit me in the middle of the night, impersonating my friend and colleague?" I asked, trying to keep anger in my words.

His lips quirked into a smirk. "Your job has overstepped its bounds. Your _colleague_ was found on vampire land, killing innocent vampires."

I clenched my hands into fists. "Vampires are hardly innocent! What did you do to Alex? If you've hurt him, I'll-"

"You'll do what, kill us all?" Raven laughed cynically. "You humans are pathetic! No, you'll do naught a thing." He fingered my blonde hair. "My King as asked for your appearance. Consider it an honor, Melanie. As for Alex, some say he's dead, tortured to death. However, the King would never bring him to the castle and just kill him. No, he'd need to make him suffer. And so, you're going to come, willingly, with me."

I jerked my head away from his hand. "And why should I?"

"Because my orders are to obtain you, and if you refuse, to kill you," Raven stroked my neck. "In any way I desire."

Slapping away Raven's hand, I glowered at him, saying, "I would rather _die_ then see you kill Alex!"

"Such a pity. And you're such a beautiful human, too. Under different circumstances," Raven leaned closer to me, brushing his lips over my ear. "I'm sure I would have fallen in love with you."

I froze. Crimson stole its way onto my face. His breathe on my neck sent a wave of shivers down my spine. When his lips fell to my neck, I pushed Raven away.

"Stay away from me, vampire! Remember your place or I'll have to put you in it."

Raven's eyebrow rose elegantly on his face, and his lips twitched into a smile. "I'm sure you would. Now, I'll take you back to your room and give you ten minutes to get changed. Bed attire will not do for His Majesty. As soon as you're ready, we'll be off."

"I never said I'd go!" I challenged.

"You will."

I sighed gazing at the broken door, shaking my head slightly. "Mom and Dad are going to flip when they see the damage that you've made," I mumbled.

Raven smirked. "What damage?" He asked, feigning innocence.

I snorted, grumbling, "Liar." Crossing the room to my closet, I shifted the clothes until I was at the very back. I couldn't contain a smirk as I reached for my hunting outfit; black leather shorts, a black shirt, a belt full of deadly weapons- a silver knife, wooden stakes, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a various assortment of other weapons- and a red trench coat. I grabbed the clothes and threw them on my bed, sifting through the bottom of my closet for my boots. When I found them, I hastily checked to make sure the small dagger was still tucked away.

"Good," I murmured.

Raven spoke, causing me to jump, interrupting me from my thoughts, "I hope you don't think you can get away with walking through our land with all those weapons."

I shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Don't be surprised to find them gone in the morning."

I whirled around, instantly furious. "Don't you_dare_ touch any of my stuff," I exclaimed.

"I'll touch anything I want." To prove his point, Raven caught me around my waist, pulling me roughly to him and kissing me. A resounding smack filled the room.

Breathing rather heavily, I warned him, "Don't ever try that again, vampire, or you won't live to see another night!" He just smiled.

Grumbling under my breath, I swept past him, reaching for my clothes. I hesitated, slowly turning to face Raven. "I need to get changed," I said, hinting that he should leave.

"Continue, by all means," he replied, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

I shut my eyes, praying that God gave me patience. When I opened them, I pointed to the door. "Out!" I commanded.

"So you can vanish the moment I leave? I think not. I'll be staying here."

"Will you at least turn around?" I pleaded.

Raven's blood-red eyes sparkled. "What will you give me?"

"Nothing!" I gritted out. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes boring into me. Finally, I exclaimed, "Fine! What do you want?"

"I want…" he hesitated. "I want a mate."

I shuddered at the way his gaze fell over me. "Stop looking at me like I'm your dinner! No! I will not be your mate!"

Raven stood still, not moving a muscle.

"I'll give you a kiss," I said, hoping I could at least bargain my way out of his thinking that I could become his mate.

"Three."

"Fine. Now turn around." I couldn't help but notice the grin still on his face as he turned. "Stupid vampire," I muttered.

"Let me just remind you how thrilled I would be to watch you," he said, not masking the amusement in his voice.

Sighing, I said, "Stay as you are, vampire."

I watched his back wearily, shedding my pajamas and donning my hunting clothes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, glad that he at least stayed silent while I changed. Suddenly, I blushed._No, he was probably listening to my every movement. Listening to my clothes sliding off, the rustle of them as they fell to the floor… What have I gotten myself into?_

"Can I turn around, yet?" he asked.

I started. "Yes, go ahead."

When he turned, the amusement was still clear on his face. It had been said that vampires could hear human thoughts, that they knew their secrets with just a glance. I'd never had to opportunity to find out; they usually died too quickly. I swallowed uneasily, wondering if he did know my thoughts.

"Somehow that suits you," he murmured.

I rose my eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "You're happy I'm a vampire hunter?"

"Maybe," he answered. Turning, he beckoned me to follow him out onto the balcony. I followed, wondering what was going on in that small, evil mind of his. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

Blinking in shock at the strangeness of the question, I answered, "No."

Raven nodded. "Good. Come here." Puzzled, I stepped closer to him, pausing when he reached for me.

"What are you-"

"Hold on to me. It's easier to fly on the winds of the world when you're in my arms."

_Is he just trying to get closer to me again so he can…touch me? _I wondered. I frowned, slowly saying, "Such poetic words don't fit you, vampire."

Raven pulled me into his arms, gripping me close. His arms seemed to cradle me, holding my body gently as if I were a small fragile bird; if he held me too tight, he'd crush me, but if he held me too loose, I'd fly away.

With my head being pressed into his chest, I shivered when I felt his muscles ripple underneath his clothes.

"I'm sorry I can't warm you," he said softly, mistaking my shiver for coldness. "Warmth isn't one of my best abilities."

I clutched his waist when I felt the air rush by my face. The air around us suddenly sprang to life, humming around us, flowing every which way. I glanced below us and had to squeeze my eyes shut in terror. There wasn't anything below our feet.

Despite my urge to stay calm, my mind exploded into chaos. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down! _I chanted over and over in my mind. When I heard Raven's chuckle above me, my fear gave way to anger. _When we land, he is so going to die! _I swore.

Abruptly, the air stopped moving, lurching my already queasy stomach to my throat.

"Now, what was that about killing me?" Raven whispered.

My head jerked up, my eyes staring straight into his. "You _can_ hear my thoughts!"

"Only the loud ones," he admitted. "Most of the time you shield them, but sometimes a thought slips through."

I tried to step out of Raven's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Like what?" I challenged.

Raven smirked. "Like when you were changing. You thought I was listening to you, listening as every single article dropped from your luscious and curvaceous body. What would you do if I told you I was?"

"You jerk!" I yelled. I tried to lift my arms from around his waist. Raven's grip tightened on me as I struggled against him. Feeling I had no other choice, I opened my mouth to cry to God. I froze in horror when Raven's lips covered mine in a passionate kiss, plunging his tongue into my already opened mouth. Trying to jerk away, a sob escaped my throat. _I will not allow myself to be trapped! _Finally, I kicked Raven's shin as hard as I could.

Raven broke away from me with a yelp. "Human brat!"

I'm sure his thoughts would have liked nothing better that to kill me at that moment.

"Serves you right," I muttered, turning around to survey the land before me.

Turning your back on a vampire isn't a very smart decision and I had to learn the hard way. Raven slipped an arm around my waist from behind, tilting my head at just the right angle to cause my hair to fall away from my throat.

"You owed me a kiss," he rasped in my ear. I could feel his very body pulsate with anger.

I tried to breath, fear stopping anything from entering my mouth. _No! I need to be strong! Give me strength, God_, I prayed.

"Maybe I should kill you here, you aren't worth the hassle."

At the insult, my mind snapped back into focus. "In the name of Jesus Christ, I command you to release me!"

Raven flew back away from me, landing on the ground with as much grace as a dog. I whipped around, pulling my bow from under my trench coat and slipping an arrow into it. With one swift motion, I had the arrow sailing toward Raven, striking him just a bit to the left of his stone cold heart.

"Don't think I'm weaker than you just because I'm human. I could kill you in an instant, vampire. If I had willed it, that arrow could have struck your heart and you would have died." Slowly, my mouth twitched into a smirk. "No," I cooed. "I take that back, you're already dead. You'd just whither away to dust."

Raven jerked the arrow out of his chest, wincing. "You'd kill me and then what? You need me to take you to Alex. Without me, you lose!"

I opened my mouth to argue, and I realized, he was right. Slipping the bow over my shoulder, I spun around and stalked off, anger buzzing through me. After walking a ways, I sat down heavily, wrapping my arms around my knees. _I won't cry. I won't! _Despite that small will, I couldn't keep the few tears from escaping my eyes and trailing down my face. Feeling shamed, I buried my head in my knees.

After a while, I felt Raven's gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Go away," I sobbed.

He sat down beside me, staring off into the cold, bleak distance. The more he sat there, staring at nothing, the more I tried to contain my thoughts, contain my tears. Neither worked.

I suddenly shouted, "Why did they have to catch him? Why are they doing this?! Isn't it enough that they killed his parents? Why must they torture him so?!" I smashed my fists into Raven's chest, feeling more tears well up in my eyes.

Raven slid an arm around my shoulder, drawing me into his arms. Feeling at such a loss and feeling disgraced for showing him my tears, I collapsed into his chest, my shoulders heaving as I wept.

"Sleep," he murmured into my ear. Tenderly, he touched my temple, ceasing my thoughts. My eyes immediately closed. Before I could feel any anger at him controlling me, I slept, falling into darkness with nothing but blissful feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping of birds and brilliant sunlight seeped into my lifeless, dreamless world. I resisted the urge to fall back into that state, where nothing but darkness floated around me. Struggling to open my eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief when they opened to spy the pale blue sky above me. Not a cloud was in sight. Basking in the sun's warmth, I nearly forgot about last night.

I started when a shadow fell over me, and I looked up at the dark shadow that stood in front of me.

"And so the sleeping princess awakens from her deep slumber."

Sitting up, I asked, "Where were you?"

Raven crouched down so I could look straight into his eyes. "I was hungry," he answered, shrugging. "So I ate."

I looked away, trying to mask the feeling of disgust that I'm sure was displayed on my face. "Did you kill them?"

By Raven's silence I knew he had.

"Why?!" I cried, staring boldly into his eyes.

"Would you rather have them remember their nightmare, their terror? Would you rather have them commit suicide out of pure fear?" Raven looked away from my piercing gaze. "This way, they're death is on my head, and not their own."

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry about last night as well," he said.

_Which part? _I wondered.

Raven reached out, gently trailing his fingers across my jawbone. "All of it." He answered. I forgot he could read my mind with just a glance. I forgot so easily. Before I could brush away his hand, Raven caught mine, pulling me to stand.

"Come." Raven led me down the vast green slope I had slept on for the night. An emerald forest loomed in front of us, the air seeming to spring alive as we stepped closer to the oasis of beauty. All kinds of smells suddenly assaulted my nose, and I couldn't help from closing my eyes and smiling as I breathed in the overpowering aroma.

Catching my hand in his, Raven hesitated before the forest. "Don't let go of my hand." He commanded. "This forest is interwoven with hundreds and hundreds of years of magic. Much of it is to ward off humans, other parts to draw them in. If not protected, you might find yourself walking in circles and never find your way out." His crimson eyes sought mine. "Do you understand, Melanie? Don't let go, no matter what happens."

At my nod, Raven continued to step into the magical forest. I breathed in awe as I looked around me. Sunlight streamed in through the trees in little patches here and there. The trees themselves seemed to have an ancient wisdom untold of. A variety of what must be millions of different flowers grew everywhere; on trees, on the mossy ground, even from the vines that stretched between tree to tree. The magnificent sight made me think of Heaven.

I abruptly lurched out of my thoughts when I tripped on a protruding stone, nearly losing my balance and falling. Raven caught me with his arm, his eyes gazing down at the rock in what seemed to be agitation.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Regaining my composure, I flashed Raven a smile. "I'm fine."

My head felt suddenly thick with the scent of the forest. I almost fell again as I grew slightly dizzy, my stomach churning at the movement. Giggling, I tripped again. 'What is this?' I wondered, half amused in my mind. 'I can't stop laughing.'

Raven steadied me, forcing my head up to look into his blazing eyes. "Melanie…" I smiled dreamily at him, my mind swirling with giddiness. Raven picked me up, grumbling under his breath.

I heard pieces of his conversation. "…too much…makes even the strongest…shouldn't be allowed…the King will hear…"

My world suddenly tilted. "Let me down!" I yelled, struggling to be released from his arms.

"Stop it, Melanie!" He said over my cries. Raven dropped my feet to the ground, pulling me to him in an effort to still my flailing arms. "Sleep!" He commanded.

His words, however, had no effect on me. I pushed him away, Raven struggling to hold my arm.

"Don't let go, Melanie!" I heard him roar somewhere in the depths of my mind. The world tilted again and I threw myself backwards. My arm broke from Raven's grasp and my mind swiftly cleared, all confusion gone. For one terrifying moment, I looked up at Raven stunned.

Angrily, he cried, "I told you not to let-"

Abruptly he wasn't there anymore, his image flickering out like a flame being snuffed out. I frantically searched the surrounding forest around me.

"Raven!" I called. "Where are you?!"

'What have I done?' I wondered.

I whirled around at the sound of a small 'snap.' From somewhere behind me a small twig had shattered beneath a being's foot. 'Is it Raven?'

"I know you're there, Raven! This isn't funny!" I could barely speak, a small tremble creeping into my voice. Whisking out my bow, I notched a thin wooden arrow into it, my hands trembling. Pulling the string taut, I slowly circled around, my ears straining to hear the barest of noises. I blinked suddenly in realization. There was no sound. Not a single bird trilled it's song, not a creature stirred. It was quiet. Deathly quiet.

That's when I heard it. A faint rushing sound as if…as if-

I moved just in time when it reached me. I let loose my arrow, but it missed him and instead lodged itself deep into the trunk of a tree. He kicked my bow out of my hands, grabbed me around the neck and slammed me to the ground.

"So, Hunter, what are you doing on Our Land?" He hissed.

I hysterically kicked at the vampire's knees, clawed at his hands, trying everything, anything to breath in at least one little gasp of air.

'Help me Jesus!' I cried in my mind, squeezing my eyes shut in agony.

"I smelled you a mile away." He breathed in my ear. "You should really do something about your scent."

The vampire let go of my neck abruptly. I gasped in air, choking on it, and then gasped for more. Slowly, I reached down into my boot, still wheezing in air. The moment I had my fingers around the hilt, my eyes lit up. He immediately knew what I had. Before I could raise it to aim for his heart, he had grasped my wrist, trying to pry it from my fingers. I hung on for dear life, wrenching it towards me.

Bad move. _Really_ bad move. The vampire suddenly switched tactics, forcing his entire weight down on the knife, skillfully moving it until the knife hovered over my neck. Panting, I struggled against his strong grip. It wasn't enough, however. The vampire smirked, forcing the blade to cut a thin line across my neck. Blood trickled down from the wound. Licking his lips, the vampire leaned down toward my neck, lowering his defenses.

"In the name of Jesus, I command you to…to get off!"

The vampire's eyes widened in shock for one moment, in the next, he was flung away from me as if a giant hand had grabbed a hold of him and torn him off me. My knife went flying.

"You-You're-!"

"A Believer."

I scrambled to sit up and face the speaker. I almost sighed in relief, but then I realized who I'd be sighing for, _what_ I'd be sighing for.

"Raven." The vampire spat. "She's mine! I drew her blood. Nothing can keep me from her but death."

Raven smiled maliciously. "And death it shall be."

He moved swiftly, so swiftly I had but blinked and he had moved. Raven slammed my own silver dagger into the vampire's heart. "Besides," He whispered. "She drew mine. We've been bonded by blood and it is her blood that calls to me."

Violently, he twisted the knife in the vampire's cold, dead heart. Blood gushed out of his mouth and when Raven stepped away, he fell to his knees.

"You'll…pay…" With his last words, the vampire fell, his body collapsing in on itself and turning to dust.

"Dust to dust," I murmured, enthralled.

Slowly, Raven turned toward me, anger blazing in his, otherwise, ice-cold eyes. "You let go, Melanie." He gritted out. "Lucky for you, a weak vampire smelled you, and only one."

I rose my gaze to his, flinching at the anger seething from his scarlet eyes. Those eyes suddenly reminded me of a verse I had once heard when I was younger. "Though your sins are like scarlet, they will be as white as snow; though they are as red as crimson, they shall be like wool." It took me a moment before I was able to speak. "What happened back there?"

Raven hesitated slightly before saying, "The magic I told you about earlier, it disrupted your thoughts, confused you. It ordinarily lures humans into it, it becomes a feeding place for us. But I think," He paused, continuing softly. "Because you've killed our kind before, it didn't lure you in, but made you confused. Holding my arm was the only way to safely walk across these hunting grounds."

I pondered his words, wondering why he would explain as much as he was to me. Me, a mere mortal. A human. A Hunter. "Why did you disappear?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The magic in the forest distorts things. And since we're bonded by blood-"

I recoiled in revulsion. "How are we bonded by blood?" I inquired angrily.

"Oh come now, Melanie. You've forgotten how we first met?" Raven, with one step it seemed, swiftly moved to my side. His fingertips grazed over my waist as he drew me to him. Eyes wide with abrupt fear, I tried to wrench out of his grip, but he anticipated my move and slid his hand behind my head, his arm around my waist. Raven's teeth brushed over my neck.

Strangling a cry that welled up within my throat, I whispered, "I'll ask you nicely to let go of me. Otherwise, you'll regret it, I can promise you."

Resting his forehead against the pulse in my neck, I heard Raven sigh. Gradually, he released me, stepping back a ways, as if stepping away from temptation. His eyes locked with mine. I nearly shuddered at what I saw in his eyes. Lust. But whether for blood or my body I did not care to know.

I was the first to break eye contact, looking instead to the mud on my black boots. "What does it mean, then?" I wondered aloud. "What am I to you?"

Raven, again, hesitated. "Most vampires will sense the blood bond between us. The smarter ones will stay away from you, the others…they might intimidate you just to see my reaction. But a vampire would be a fool to harm you while being blood bonded with me."

"So what your saying is-" I began, raising my gaze to his.

Raven smirked, "Only I can kill you."

I resisted a shiver. "How comforting," I said sarcastically.

Raven turned his back to me, still grinning. "Come. We'd best be going. I want to get out of this forest by nightfall."

Having no other choice, I followed Raven through the God-forsaken forest.

"How much longer?" I asked, a whine intertwined with my words, although I did the best I could to mask it. Panting, I leaned against a tree and tried desperately to catch my breath.

Raven glanced up at the darkening sky though the branches, stopping to wait for me to catch up. "Just a little farther," he answered.

I groaned. "And what happens when we get to wherever we're going?"

We'd been walking for hours, stopping only to eat and rest, which was for my sake more than his. Now, shadows encased each tree in darkness, a light fog just beginning to swirl around my feet. This forest was utterly eerie at night. Not a cricket sounded, not a nightingale trilled.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you," was his infuriating answer. "Come on."

I stared daggers at his back. If looks could kill, he'd have died a thousand times over. Limping behind him, I tried not to irritate the blisters that I knew were forming on my feet. 'I'm sure I have blisters on top of blisters!' I thought furiously.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll reach the edge." He called over his shoulder.

'Great. Just great!' I thought. 'Really, what could be more wonderful than walking through a haunted forest at night with a treacherous vampire?'

"Less thinking and more walking!" He barked, not even bothering to look behind him.

'I can't do this. I just can't! I'll never make it. Alex will die and it will be all my fault!' I blinked away the tears at the thought of Alex.

Softly, I whispered, "God give me strength."

Filled with a new resolve, I ignored my screaming feet and aching muscles, intent on catching up with Raven. When I did catch up with him, finally I might add, he stopped abruptly. I ran straight into his back.

Rubbing my nose, I scoffed, "Thanks for the warning."

"Melanie…" he started, but suddenly broke off, staring into the distance.

I moved to see around him. "That's where we're headed?" I gestured to the dark blob that sprang into my vision.

Raven nodded.

The more I took in, the more my eyes felt like they were going to pop out. A silver moon hung in the sky above us, the edge of a jagged mountain looming far within the distance. Before us spread a green pasture that nearly stretched out on all sides. I could just barely make out a body of water far off to the right. The forest we were currently standing in ended right there. It just…ended. As if this oasis of beauty were plopped down in the middle of another oasis of beauty.

Raven sighed. "Well," He said, neither in exhaustion or fatigue. "Here we are. This is where we'll rest."

I'm sure my jaw dropped ten feet. At least, that's what it felt like.

"A-Are you joking?!" I sputtered. "Please tell me your joking! We can't stop here! I don't even know where _here_ is!"

Raven's burning eyes met mine. "We'll sleep here." He said, this time firm and rigid. As if to prove his point, he settled himself on the ground, and lying on his side, he closed his eyes.

Muttering under my breath, I sat down heavily on the ground. I sat like that for a few moments, until I realized Raven wasn't going to get up. Looking off into the distance, the dark spot on the horizon momentarily became sharper and clearer.

'Maybe…maybe I could get a head start and get away from Raven. Maybe I could go back through the forest.' I shivered at that thought. 'I can do something, anything other than just sitting here…couldn't I?'

Slowly, ever so slowly, I stood, careful not to make a single sound. As soon as I took a step, I heard Raven's voice.

"Sit down, Melanie. You're not going anywhere."

I sat down angrily, mad at myself for getting caught up in this situation.

As time wore on, I became steadily drowsy, exhaustion and weariness overtaking any other senses I had functioning at the time. Finally, I succumbed to my sleepiness, eventually lying down and shivering from the coldness. 

It was still dark when I awoke. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my watch. '3:00?! What could have possibly awoken me?'

I shivered, clutching my body for warmth. That's when I realized my teeth were chattering. Rolling into a fetal position, I tried to keep warm. My arms grew tired after a few minutes of holding my legs to my chest. I couldn't restrain from trembling, the coldness seeping into my bones, numbing my fingers, my legs, and my feet. If I had realized it would have been this cold, I would have chosen to wear my black pants instead of my shorts.

"Melanie."

I started, quaking at the sound of his voice in the night.

"Melanie, come here."

I'm not sure if he could see me, but I shook my head anyway, the freezing air keeping me from uttering a word.

"Swallow your pride and come here. You're no use to Alex dead." Raven's voice was soft like silk. I almost obeyed him without even thinking.

But I had to think. 'Should I?' I wondered. 'If I do, he might try something…'

By the time he called my name again, I had decided to move, even if my humiliation upped a notch. I scooted closer to him, shivering with an intense ferocity at the exposure to open air against my skin.

"Take off your coat." He ordered.

Not having the strength to argue, I did as he asked. "W-what sh-should I-"

"Lay it down right here."

I moved it to where he indicated on the frozen ground. When he told me to lie down on it, I obeyed without hesitation. My hearing perked up when I heard him move. I shrunk back when I felt his hand on my arm.

"It's alright, Melanie. I'm not going to do anything other than warm you. I promise."

'What good is a vampire's promise?' I wondered.

I attempted not to jerk away when I felt his body slide over me. His own long coat covered both of us. That alone warmed me up, it being a thicker fabric. Raven nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, pulling my body closer to his. Although his body didn't warm naturally, I could feel my own body heat warm both our bodies.

A soft voice whispered through my mind. "I always keep my promises."

With Raven stroking my hair delicately and with those words echoing gently through my mind, I fell asleep once again. 

I awoke gently, awoke softly. The incessant heat remained, making me sigh in content. Opening my eyes, I realized that heat, hotter than the rest of my body, was moving steadily upwards from my stomach. When I realized what it was, I frowned, staying the hand that crawled up under my shirt.

"Remove your hand and I won't kill you." I growled.

Raven chuckled softly. "Is that a threat, human?"

I clenched my teeth together in fury. "Move your hand!" I gritted out.

Smirking disdainfully, Raven deliberately shoved his hand higher, right onto my chest.

I kneed him in the gut, rolling him underneath me. Drawing my silver knife from my belt, I rose it over my head, aiming for his heart. Raven caught both my wrists, pulling me off him and moving over me. He twisted my wrist violently, grinning down at me when my knife dropped to the ground.

"Don't call Him." He commanded in that same smooth voice I had heard last night.

I opened my mouth and tried to anyway, but found I couldn't.

Raven shook his head, his gaze warning me, daring me to try something else. "Kill me, Melanie. If you can."

Biting my tongue, I looked away from him, fuming.

"I didn't think so," he cooed. "Never underestimate me, human. Isn't that what you told me?"

A rhetorical question. Of course he knew the answer.

Leisurely, Raven bent down toward my ear. "Give up, human. You're mine. Whether the king decrees it or not." His lips grazed over my neck. "You're blood is mine."

I couldn't call God for help this time, and I had tons of weapons I couldn't reach. What the heck could I do?! I shivered when Raven's sharp teeth brushed over my neck.

"Mmm," Raven breathed. "Your blood is the sweetest, human. I can taste the death of our kind in it. I can taste the power of God in your blood. Maybe I should take a bite of you, just enough to keep you living."

'How about not?' I thought angrily. Feeling I had no other choice, I jerked my feet from underneath him, thrashing him away with all my might. Not the smartest of choices, I must admit.

Raven's body collapsed on top of mine, his teeth slamming into my neck. 'Oh crap!' I thought. 'Ow! Ow! Ow!!'

Pulling abruptly away, Raven stared at me in horror. I watched as his gaze slowly shifted to the marks on my neck that I'm sure were beginning to pool with blood. I could feel the blood trickle slowly down my neck. He suddenly sprang to his feet, backing away from me.

Sitting up, I wondered, 'What is he doing? Isn't this what he wanted?' Unsure of what to say, I finally vocalized his name. "Raven?" I questioned.

He stepped closer to me, his eyes filling with a blood lust so intense, I thought he was going to lunge at me. I struggled to stand. "Raven!" I snarled.

Blinking, he cleared his eyes of his desire. He turned towards the forest, stalking into it.

"Where are you going?" I cried.

I moved to follow him, but he swiftly turned around. "I need to feed! It's been a full day since I've tasted blood. And tasting yours-" He gritted his teeth together. "Stay away from me!"

"I thought you wanted my blood!"

Raven looked away from me. "I wanted to scare you," he admitted. "I had no intention of feeding on you. Your blood-" Raven paused, shaking his head. "Just stay away from me for now."

He moved to turn, but my voice stopped him. "And what am I supposed to do while you're out feeding?!" I exclaimed. "Sit here and play cat's cradle? I can't let you kill another human! I won't let you!"

With his back to me, Raven said through clenched teeth, "Now is not the time to argue, Melanie. I can't hold in my yearning for blood. And right now, yours is calling to me! _Stay away_!" He emphasized each word.

"Take my blood then. It's better than killing another innocent being!"

Furiously, Raven turned, stalking toward me. When he came close to me, it looked like he was going to strike me. Hurriedly, I swept my thumb across my neck, and when he came close enough for me to touch him, I pressed my finger to his lips. Raven halted.

"Take mine!" I snapped.

He gazed into my eyes, and as he did, I could see his blood lust increase at my offering. A small war waged within his mind. It flashed across his eyes, flaring when he reached his decision. Raising his hand to capture mine, Raven's lips captured my thumb into his mouth. Although I kept my expression serious, I could feel my face heat as his tongue flicked over my finger. Drawing me closer, Raven clutched my body close to his.

"Should I be gentle?" He whispered.

"Do whatever you want!" I gritted out irately.

Sliding his hand up behind my head for support, Raven lowered his mouth to my neck, none too gently, I might add. He held my waist tighter as he began to feed.

It hurt. A lot. But I would suffer, I had to. It was me or another human. Closing my eyes, I prayed that God gave me strength to endure this.

I don't know how long it was that we stood that way, but I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. My knees shook from exhaustion and lack of strength. The weaker I grew, the more my hands tightened on his jacket, trying to stay standing. I could feel the darkness creeping over my vision. Blinking, I gasped in air, desperately trying to shake the shadows from my eyes. Instead of receding, like I had hoped, darkness completely overtook my senses. And I wondered, 'Is this how I'm going to die? By willingly giving my blood to a vampire to spare another's life?'


	3. Chapter 3

Blackness. Darkness. Shadows flickering over my sight. And then-

"Melanie?"

I groaned, blinking my eyes at the light. My head was pounding. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. Now I felt sorry for people with hangovers.

"Are you ok, Melanie?"

My eyes adjusted to the light around me. "Raven?" I whispered. My tongue felt swollen and unusually thick in my mouth.

"Here. Drink this." Water trickled down my throat and I gulped all I could until I was choking. I rolled over on my side, coughing up water.

"Easy there." Raven murmured, stroking damp hair away from my forehead. "You have a fever. Keep drinking this."

When Raven shoved a bottle into my hands, I raised it to my lips with trembling hands. I poured more water into my mouth, drinking all I could until I was exhausted from holding the bottle. I handed the bottle back to him and sat up. Struggling to stand, I ignored Raven's protests.

"Lay back down, Melanie!"

My legs shook beneath me and I collapsed on my knees, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." I managed to say.

"No you're not. You've lost a lot of blood and your body's trying to make new blood cells faster. You're body's doing overtime. You need to rest." Raven argued.

Somehow, he managed to get me to lay back down. Circling behind me, Raven kneeled down and gently lifted my head onto his lap. I tried to pull away, obviously unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?" I rasped.

Raven said nothing, only stroked the hair back away from my face.

"Raven…" I moaned.

In a commanding voice, Raven said, "Go to sleep."

I could feel my thoughts drift from my head. "I will not…go to sleep." I muttered.

"Yes you will! Melanie, just do it for your own sake."

"I-I won't!"

Leaning down, Raven caught my lips in a kiss. Having no strength, I was unable to push him away. I was in dire need of air, but Raven wouldn't let me breath one breath. He was suffocating me with a kiss! If it was even possible.

Soon, the darkness returned to consume me once again. 

It had to be just before dawn when I awoke again. The sun was just beginning to make it's daily crawl across the horizon. Slightly disoriented, I shook my head, moaning at the pain that swelled within my head.

"God help me." I whispered, blinking my eyes against the lightness of the sky. Taking a deep breath, I finally looked around me. Where was Raven?

"Raven." My voice broke and I had to cough several times before my throat cleared. I tried again. "Raven!"

"What's wrong?"

I spun around, wincing as the throbbing in my head momentarily amplified by the movement. Raven stood behind me, carrying a bottle of water. Blinking several times, I realized what was wrong with what I was seeing. Raven had changed somehow.

"Where were you?" I squinted. "And what are you wearing?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Glancing down at his outfit, he explained, "We'll be reaching the palace sometime today. I need to look appropriate when I arrive."

I studied him. He still wore his long black coat that reached to the back of his knees. But now, his once white shirt and pants were black. Eerily black. And he wore a white cross necklace.

'Hypocrite.' I thought as I gazed at the cross. 'At least I mean it when I wear mine.' By the look on his face, I knew he heard me, but he chose not to respond.

"So," I said, scoffing slightly. "Do I get to wear anything special?"

Raven's smile grew. He pulled something silky white into view from behind him. As he held it up, my jaw dropped. In his hands was a long white dress, dashed with pearls from top to bottom.

"You want me to wear that?!" I gaped. "No! No way! I don't do dresses."

"You do now," he commanded, throwing the dress at me. I sidestepped, letting the dress flutter to the ground.

Raven glared furiously at me. "Put the dress on,_now_!" he ordered me.

Staring straight into his face, I openly defied him. "No."

He stepped towards me, fists clenched. When he opened his mouth to speak, I spoke. "What are you going to do? Strip me and force me into the dress? Beat me into submission? What?"

"I might, if it means bringing some honor to the king," he spat.

"I could care less about honoring your king!"

"Fine!" Raven seethed. Striding around me, he grabbed the dress that was once lying in a pile of silk on the ground. "Don't blame me when the king condemns your friend to death!"

There was nothing I could say. He had said it all. Because of my pride, I may have forfeited Alex's life.

Raven stalked away, walking off towards the shapeless shadow in the distance. Was I supposed to follow him? In answer to my thought, Raven turned around and gruffly said, "Come on!" Restraining a sigh, I trailed behind him for what seemed like hours.

We made good time, I suppose. But whether or not it was good is an entirely different matter. I was, after all, taken against my will in the middle of the night by a good for nothing vampire. The only thing that kept my aching body from collapsing was the guilt that I faced.

I had let Alex walk right into the situation two years ago. I hadn't gone after him when he told me of his plan. I had known from the start what a weak and frail plan it was, but…he promised me he'd make it, promised that he wouldn't get caught.

Blinking back tears for what seemed like the thousandth time, I forced myself to walk faster to catch up with Raven's long strides. He kept us moving at a grueling pace. Scoffing silently in my mind, I wondered if he was eager to get home to his King.

I stumbled over my own feet, which compelled Raven to glance back at me. He said nothing, and merely walked faster. Oh, at that moment I would've loved nothing better than to call out his name, to ask for help! I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to do just that. I was tired, exhausted, could hardly move my muscles, didn't he realize that?

Sensing my difficulty, Raven slowed down slightly, just enough so that I could keep up. I glanced up at the dark manifestation that towered above us. With each step, a profound premonition settled over me that made my skin crawl. I could sense the evil, the immorality around me and before me, that grew steadily closer.

Black doors hovered before us, waiting eagerly to swallow us up. The castle, for that's what it was, must have been made from the darkest onyx, yet reflected back my glossy form. I couldn't keep from staring at the absence next to my mirrored outline. Raven had no reflection. The thought doesn't make you shudder unless you see it. I take that back, you don't see it and that's what freaks you out.

Raven motioned me to stop and continued onward towards the gigantic doors. I tried not to look at the blasphemous engravings depicted on the door. Pressing a hand to both doors, Raven murmured something under his breath, causing them to slowly swing inward to reveal a labyrinth unlike I'd ever seen.

"It figures the Castle of Vampires needs a secret password to open its doors." I muttered carelessly under my breath.

Raven shot me a 'don't-make-me-silence-you' look. God only knew how he'd manage to do that.

Beckoning me forward, Raven led me to another set of doors. He paused. "Be respectable, Melanie, and maybe Alex has a chance to survive."

I could only nod. He proceeded to gently push the stone doors open, this time, to expose a brilliant room shining with a million candles. My eyes couldn't soak up enough of the sinful beauty. Long folds of hanging black and red silk draped down from the walls. Shards of mirrors entangled themselves within the fabric, reflecting the light. An elegant red carpet was set at our feet, which I was ushered down at once by Raven, towards the golden throne that rose before us.

I stopped momentarily, once my eyes found their way to the King. He was young, almost too young to be considered a king, even though he looked slightly older than Raven. I could feel his attention on me, his prodding gaze that searched into the depths of my mind.

Raven pushed me forward to get me walking again, until we were there, in front of the throne, and in front of the vampire that would decide whether Alex would live or die. I immediately hated him.

Falling to his knees, Raven murmured, "Your Excellency."

I stood there dumbfounded. Surely Raven would not ask me to kneel! I felt Raven's mind take hold of me, jerking me to my knees. Disoriented, I tried to reorganize my thoughts that Raven had so suddenly torn apart.

"Welcome back, Dark Knight. I am pleased to see you accomplish your mission. I take it this is the one connected with the human?"

Raven stood, dragging me up with him. "It is, my King."

The King's silver eyes glimmered as he studied me intensely. "What is her name?"

"Melanie, Your Highness."

The King murmured my name, making me shudder. 'He noticed,' I thought. He had, indeed, which produced a malicious smile upon his calm, handsome features.

"Bring him in!" he called suddenly.

I spun around at the sound of creaking doors. My mind nearly froze in shock when I saw him walk through those doors, chained and bound like a thief. A cry erupted from my mouth and I drew my bow from under my trench coat, notched an arrow and let it fly true. Each arrow hit its mark, each guard beside Alex fell.

His voice awakened me from my anguish. "Melanie! Stop it!" Alex cried.

Raven reached out and trapped me to his body, stilling my actions. I was unaware of the tears that streamed down my face.

"You can't beat all of them. There's too many, Melanie! So stop!" Alex persuaded me. "Calm down, Mel. Everything will be okay."

A sob escaped my throat and my body collapsed in Raven's arms. "Listen to him, Melanie," Raven said softly in my ear. "He speaks the truth. It would be impossible to kill all of us."

Pain consumed my mind. I wanted to fight, I _needed_ to fight! 'God help me!' My mind screamed in misery.

"It'll be alright." Raven murmured. "Just let go." I knew what he was trying to do at that moment. I almost obeyed him.

"In the name of Jesus Christ I command you to release me!" I screamed.

I moved to strike him with my deadly arrows, but a dark force hit me. Falling back a ways, I slammed into the ground, my bow clattering to the floor just out of reach. At the sound of footsteps, I struggled to sit up.

The King crouched down so we were face to face, his eyes capturing mine and not letting go. "I think you'll be a fine vampire, Melanie," he murmured, caressing my cheek with his finger. If the King had not had such a powerful hold over my mind at that time, I would have bitten him.

"Raven? You would like to start your own lineage, correct?" I heard a muffled sound of someone struggling to their feet.

"I would, Your Highness," Raven answered.

The King gazed at me for a moment. Then, "Bite her," he commanded.

His mind withdrew from mine as he stepped away, allowing Raven access to me. Raven knelt down beside me when I wouldn't look into his face. Raising two fingers in front of my face, Raven ordered, "Follow my fingers."

I was suddenly unable to look away from his fingers. They moved right, then left, then slowly rose to his eyes. His mind probed it's way into my head, leaving me utterly defenseless.

Raven helped me to stand, his eyes never leaving my face. "You still owe me one more kiss," he whispered.

I whimpered. I wanted so desperately to look away from his burning eyes. Tilting my head up, Raven slowly lowered his lips to my mouth. I was finally able to squeeze my eyes shut, but nothing more. Raven pulled me closer to his body, deepening the kiss until it was almost too much for me to bear. Feelings leapt within me, feelings I'd rather do without. I dimly realized a voice was crying out, making my heart jerk suddenly. 'Alex…' I sobbed.

Raven heard my thought, suddenly making an effort to please me. Raven's tongue sensually slid into my mouth, making my cheeks flame. A warm feeling slithered into my mind, while my knees turned to jelly beneath me.

One moment Raven's mouth was on mine, the next, they had shifted to find the pulse on my neck. I blinked back tears. 'God, I don't want to die. Help me, please!'

Raven must have heard and knew his time was short. He bit me, although it didn't hurt quite as much as the last time. I gasped as a wave of ecstasy flowed over me. 'W-what's this?' I wondered in total bewilderment. In my mind, Raven whispered, "It can be beautiful, if you let it." My knees buckled underneath me and my breathing grew shallow, but for some reason, it felt…good!

It shouldn't be feeling this way! This was wrong! I wanted to feel guilty for having these feelings, but I didn't. My mind abruptly shut down and everything went dark. 

Something was being shoved into my face. I didn't know what it was, but I did know that I didn't want it near me. Pulling away feebly, I tried to scream, but found my throat dry as dust.

"Stop," I managed to croak out.

Whatever was in my face was persistent. Thrashing away from it, I slowly became aware of the fact that I couldn't move my arms or legs. Something was pinning me down. Once again, it was thrust into my mouth. I bit down hard, hoping whatever it was would recoil in pain.

But it didn't.

"That a girl," I heard someone murmur.

Something cold and metallic was dripping into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but something covered my mouth, forcing more bitter substance into my body. So as not to choke, I swallowed, immediately regretting it. It burned my throat as it went down, made my very insides crawl.

'Help…God…'

Trying to turn my face away wasn't helping. More bitterness was filling my mouth and I couldn't pull away. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to clear my throat without swallowing, but it was impossible and I began to choke on it. It made my insides burn, it ate away my heart.

Finally, choking and crying miserably, it drew away. I was so confused, I didn't understand what was happening. And whatever was in my body made me feel nauseous, made me feel like I was on fire.

Soft lips brushed against my ear, a voice whispering, "Sleep."

The darkness once again unfolded its wings to welcome me.

_Author's Note: _Well, chickies, I suppose this story is getting a little better. It moves fast, though. Can you believe it? Vampire Hunter turned...Vampire? Oh dear. Don't slaughter me. This was written a few years ago. I'm just posting whats here and already written. I haven't finished it though, so maybe I'll start writing it again. I guess you guys'll have to convince me. ; ) There's just one more chapter that's already written so...you'll have to convince me to start writing again before I post the 4th. Love the reviews! And thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I was in immense pain even before I opened my eyes. Groaning, I rolled over. My body throbbed, but oddly enough, it throbbed erratically, as if no pulse directed it. My throat burned, my insides felt like they were being grinded up and, oh, I just wanted to sleep!

Making myself lie still until the pain dulled slightly, I opened my eyes. I blinked, making sure my eyes were indeed open. They were, but I couldn't see anything but darkness. I heaved my body into a sitting position, moaning in pain. A small click made my ears prick up. Lights flickered on, making me hiss in agony. Soon enough, however, my eyes adjusted to brightness and I found myself sitting up on a bed in a small room.

"How are you feeling?"

Footsteps approached me and a hand gently settled on my forehead.

"Like crap," I muttered. When I looked up, everything came back to me. My memory became overloaded as nearly millions of thoughts filled my mind at once. I jerked away from Raven. "You-You-"

"I see my blood's given you an interesting side effect." Raven sat on the bed and reached out to finger my hair. No longer was it the shoulder length I knew it to be. Somehow within the last 24 hours, it had grown until it's length reached past my waist. "The King would like to see you."

Wrenching away from him, I growled, "Stay away from me."

"Melanie," he started, smiling softly. Raven reached out to touch me and I backed away just as quickly.

"In the name of Jesus I-" Something twisted inside me violently. "I-" My body began to convulse with pain. Horrified and bewildered, I clutched my body in an effort to still the pain inside me.

'God, what's happening?' I prayed. Another jolt of lightening traveled through my veins, carrying with it an intense burning. From somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of Raven crying out my name. 'Jesus, help me! Help me! My God, help me get through this!'

My body shook viciously, burning as if on fire, freezing as if ice surrounded me. "God…" I moaned.

"Stop saying His name, damn it!" Raven roared.

My pain suddenly vanished. No trace of the unexpected agony remained. I realized rather slowly that sometime during my episode I must have been pulled into Raven's arms, for he still held me, fairly tight in fact. His fingertips were still pressed against my temple.

"Melanie…I-"

Our gaze collided.

"Why can't I talk to Him?" I whispered, my voice on the edge of tears.

"Melanie-"

"Why?!" I demanded.

Raven broke eye contact. "You're a vampire, Melanie. What do you expect?"

'Look at me!' I wanted to cry. 'Look at me!!' I grabbed Raven's shirt, shaking him until he looked.

His eyes, for some reason, shimmered with betrayal. A soft, 'Melanie' whispered through my mind.

"I don't want your pity, Raven!" I gritted out. "Why can't I say G-"

Raven's placed a trembling hand over my mouth. "Please. Don't," he whispered. "I can't stand to see you in pain."

I had never seen this side of Raven before. He appeared to be genuine, as if he actually _cared_ for me. As if he might feel something more than lust for my body, lust for my blood.

His hand dropped from my mouth. Softly, he explained, "Your vampire blood attacks your spirit when you say His name. For as long as you're a vampire, you will never be able to say His name, to think His name, or to call on Him for any reason. Because you're technically dead, yet still living, you haven't been separated from Him, yet you are restricted from talking to Him."

I stared at Raven in slight awe. "How do you know?"

Avoiding my gaze, Raven said, "I've experienced it myself."

My mouth dropped. He had once been a Christian?! A believer?! How was that even possible?

"I gave up hope," he continued. "After hundreds and hundreds of years trying to figure a way out, I lost hope. It was impossible. It _is_ impossible. So just accept it." His voice became like steel: cold and hard. "Do what the King asks of you, Melanie, and you'll survive."

"What if I killed myself, what would happen then? What if I took my own life with a steel blade?" I inquired. If I did, wouldn't I then die and go to heaven to be with _my_ King?

Raven's bloodstained eyes stared straight into my soul. "The King would never allow such a magnificent creature kill herself just because of her faith. He'd keep you from harming yourself. You're precious to him. You're part of his army of once Christian vampires, some who've willingly changed, or resisted. What you will turn into by the light of the moon will be much more powerful than any ordinary vampire."

He smirked suddenly. "But even if you do manage it, how will you explain it to _Him_ when you're standing there in His presence, after committing suicide? Are you willing to risk sinning?"

I seethed with anger. "Get out," I hissed.

"Are you willing to risk it, Melanie?"

"Get out!!" I pushed him off the bed, pushed him until he was out of the door.

"From here on out you are a damnation, Melanie. Your every absence of breath is a sin, your lack of a heart beat is a sin. You _are_ sin!"

It was if Raven had plunged his silver knife into my heart. Slamming the door shut in his face, I locked it, covering my face with my hands. 'How am I supposed to get through this?' I asked the cavernous void in my heart. 'I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. Why is this happening to me?!' I sobbed, throwing myself across the bed and wishing I was alive enough to cry, alive enough to gasp in breaths of air.

I must have stayed like that for hours, days; I lost all sense of time. Curled up in a fetal position with my eyes wide open, I laid there, untouched. Wherever Raven was, he hadn't come back. That was fine. I could just stay here, laying like this until I withered away. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, I'd stay here in my safe little ball.

A gut wrenching bloodlust swept over me, as it had been doing for days. Clenching my teeth together, I squeezed my eyes shut, begging for it to go away. It subsided once again, retreated to the darkest places in my mind.

It was scary how much my body had changed since becoming a vampire. My sight was no longer prohibited to that of a human, nor was my hearing. I had to shut my mind off to the voices beyond the walls of my sanctuary to keep it quiet in my mind. Sometimes I would feel Raven draw near and then retreat. That's right. I _felt _him. Somehow, blood bonding must also affect the senses. It had taken me awhile to figure out how to block Raven's thoughts and feelings from surging through my mind. But I had done it. I had persevered over him.

Lowering my defenses cautiously, I listened, felt for Raven to see if he was near. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

'That's odd.' I thought. 'Where is he?' I began to relax, slowly closing my eyes against the pulsating darkness. What a grave and stupid mistake.

Suddenly, Raven was there, right outside my door. I immediately tried to shield my mind but he was too quick. His presence surged through my head like a tidal wave. He quickly tore down my weak resistance, searching my mind for something. Raven's curse echoed throughout my head as if he were standing right next to me.

"Open this door, Melanie!" I winced at the intensity of his voice. Even his pounding reverberated through the room.

I found myself looking at the door, looking to where I barred the door shut with a chair. Would it hold? Whose to say that Raven wouldn't transport himself into my room?

Raven angrily took hold of my body with his mind, forcing me to move. Groaning, I tried to fight him, to keep from moving. Oh how it hurt! I barely had enough strength to get up, let alone walk the five paces to the door and remove the chair. The moment I did, I collapsed to my knees on the floor, just as Raven crashed through the door. His eyes glanced around the room, finally settling on me. They were even more intense with his burning anger in tow then ever before.

Raven moved to my side in an instant, grabbing me around the waist and hauling me into his arms. "You stupid girl," he gritted out. "Have you no sense?"

Carrying me to my bed, Raven settled me down with surprising gentleness. I shuddered when the bloodlust returned in full force.

"How long have you been like this?" he inquired heatedly.

I opened my mouth but I uttered not a sound.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, girl?" Of course he already knew the answer. Of course. "You need blood, Melanie, and I will give you blood if it's the last thing I do. You will not die. I won't let you."

'Should I be touched by his caring thoughts?' I wondered half-heartedly.

Raven reprimanded me, "Stop thinking as if I'm not here! Here. Drink this."

He had slit his wrist open, just enough to let the blood pool there. Staring at it made the animal inside me rage crazily. No! I couldn't. What would He think?

Moaning, I rolled away from his outstretched arm, rolled away from temptation and thirst. Raven's anger nearly imploded within my mind. Grabbing my shoulders, Raven wrenched me back toward him. He ignored my sob of desolation and instead brought his wrist to his mouth, sucking hard. He didn't even flinch in pain.

Stilling my futile resistance, Raven covered my mouth with his, forcing my mouth open to accept his gift. I thrashed weakly under him as blood filled my mouth, so much that I had to swallow.

It tasted as sweet as honey, as sinful as the piece of fruit Eve ate in the Garden. The blood slid down my throat, quenching my unimaginable thirst, my unquenchable hunger. I liked it. I _liked_ what he was doing.

Retreating from my lips, Raven once again sought his wrist for blood and once again his mouth descended on mine. This time, I opened my mouth willingly, giving in to my desire. He felt the change in his mind, I knew he did. Raven's grip on my shoulders weakened, his lips softened against mine. I drained his mouth of fresh blood, my eyes begging for more when he drew away from me.

He smirked. Smirked that infuriating smile! But I was so enticed by his blood that it hardly bothered me. As soon as he offered me his wrist, I accepted it, drawing as much blood as I could in my mouth before I swallowed gulp after gulp. I felt giddy from his blood, felt lightheaded. There was so much power in it, so much _life_. Yet, how could that be when he was already dead? All the while, Raven stroked my head, murmuring sweet endearments in my ear.

Finally, I grew satiated, dropping Raven's wrist from my lips. I was still tired, still so weak. I felt like I could fall asleep, right there, displayed for him to see, and I didn't care a wit about it.

All this he sensed in an instant. Tenderly, he laid a delicate kiss on my lips, murmuring "Sleep" in my mind. He needn't even help me. In an instant I was dead to the world.

_Author's Note: _Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you for not killing me while it took me...what? Months and month to update. (Was it a year??) I'm so sorry. But there's more!! I swear there's more to this story. It gets goooood. :) I think I outdid myself. But bring on chapter 5!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _Look look!! I finally did it! I give ya'll the right to kill me. I certainly deserve it. The first part used to be part of chapter 4 but i moved it since it wasn't a finished chapter anyhow. Thus the story continues!

A sweet melody intertwined itself in my mind, gently awakening me. It took hold of my mind, drawing me to its source. My body still ached, but this soft pulling didn't hurt.

I lifted myself up from the bed with strength that wasn't mine and drifted out the door, into the hallway, and up a set of cold, stone stairs. Slowly, my mind began to warn me of some imminent unseen danger, mounting in volume until it was a ringing in my ears. It nearly drowned out the seductive music. I began to struggle against the music, willing my feet silent.

To my horror, they kept moving, bringing me closer to…what? What was at the end of this tunnel? I fought against the intangible force. But it was useless. Most of my struggles these days were.

A door loomed before me; beyond it I could hear the song. My body moved on its own, opening the door and closing it behind me. Whatever had held me vanished the moment the door shut. I was in a dark tower, below was the misty ground. Lounging in one of the open windows was Raven, a flute raised to his lips.

Some small memory flared in my mind. The music that had dragged me to my balcony that night had come from him. He was the source of all my troubles!

Leisurely, Raven lowered the flute, not raising his eyes to meet mine. I felt the door at my back and grabbed at the handle. It remained unmovable beneath my touch. I almost sobbed aloud; I was ensnared once again.

"Do you hate me that much, Melanie?" Raven whispered. "Can you not bear my presence?"

How was I supposed to respond? I stayed silent.

Finally, Raven's crimson eyes caught mine. He slid off the black stone to stride toward me. Frantically, I turned to the door- my only escape- and tugged at the handle, my actions becoming frenzied as the seconds ticked by. I whimpered when Raven's arms slid around my waist, almost lovingly.

"You don't have to be afraid, Melanie. I won't harm you." He tenderly caressed the hair from my face. Raven held me to him gently, brushing a kiss over my cheek.

"You don't scare me," I assured him.

"Is that a fact?" He chuckled, half amused.

I whirled around to face my nemesis. "It is!" I asserted. "There is _nothing_ in this world that I fear."

Raven's smile slipped away from his lips. "There are some things you will learn to fear, Melanie."

Pushing him away, I bared my newly formed fangs, growling, "What do _you_ know? You're afraid of everything!"

Raven slammed his hands on the door at my back; I flinched subconsciously. His lips curled up into a grin.

"Fearless. Of course," he murmured. Chuckling to himself, Raven turned away from me. In a sorrowful voice, Raven whispered, "Leave me."

I turned to obey- and hesitated. "I won't," I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

I faced him. "I won't go!" I asserted. Haughtily, I lifted up my chin in grim determination. _I will see this through_, I thought.

"I refuse to obey you," I seethed. "Just because you made me like this-" I gestured wildly to my form, ignorant of Raven's roving gaze on my body, "-does not make me yours. I will not be your slave!"

Violently, I pushed Raven, my lips curling in a feral grin when he stumbled back a couple steps. He struggled to stay upright, to skitter away from my angry advancement. "Just remember, Raven: when I'm burning in the deepest depths of hell, screaming for relief from the flame and fire, begging for just a touch of water- remember. It was _you_ who put me there."

I watched Raven's eyes narrow as my speech came to its conclusion, watched his lashes flutter in fury. Clenching his teeth, Raven leaned toward me, closing the distance between us. I held precariously still as, in my ear, he whispered, "I may have been the one to put you there, as you so eloquently put it, darling Melanie." Raven's fingers swept over my arms in a light caress. "But you are far from innocent, as you'd like to believe, love. Or have you forgotten the sin you- willingly I might add- committed hours ago?"

Raven's touch drifted up to graze my cheek and to gently tilt my head towards his. He all but drank in the sight of my lips.

"You are as much a part of me as I am a part of you," he said huskily, his eyelids shut, his lips parted in expectation of meeting mine in a kiss. A kiss he would not get willingly.

I kicked his shin as hard as I could. With a yelp and an oath, Raven wrenched himself away from me, hopping unceremoniously on one foot while clutching the other in a death grip. I surveyed my handiwork with my hands on my hips, a smirk lingering on my lips.

"You little-"

I yelped leaping gracefully away from Raven's seeking hands. _Time to skedaddle_, I thought. Before Raven could do any bodily harm- something he might undoubtedly enjoy- I escaped through the door, the handle yielding under my grasp. As quickly as I could, I hurtled down the hallway, retracing my steps as I wound my way through the castle to my room.

I halted perilously when I became suddenly aware of a figure beside me. I jerked to the left, startled to find myself so close to another vampire. The thing laughed at me. Laughed! It struck a nerve somewhere in my mind. Intending to ask what it wanted, my words were silenced with his.

"And thus the newling emerges from her keep," he drawled.

I wanted nothing more than to knock that arrogant smile from his face.

"What do _you_ want?" I bit out, my eyes throwing daggers at his, now that I noticed, handsome form. Clad in black silk from head to toe, I warily watched the vampire move closer to me. _Slink_, I corrected in my mind. Vampires _moved_ differently than humans. His long silver hair hung in a braid down his back and his eyes- with a jerk I realized they were an unnatural shade of violet.

"Only to see the infamous vampire-hunter turned-" He grinned. "-vampire." Circling around me, I felt the hairs stand on the back of my neck rise. His eyes were hard, calculating. "Isn't it strange how easily you give up your human-like ways for ours," he murmured.

From behind me, the vampire touched my hair, raising it slowly to his lips. I was frozen in place. Danger, danger! My mind flashed its warnings to me.

"Funny. If I were you, I'd be ripping apart the castle in search of my human lover. That is, if I cared for him at all."

That did it. In a moment, emotion flared up in me, nearly strangling me. Whirling, I grabbed the vampire by his shirt, slamming him against the wall in blind anger. I wanted to shout that Alex wasn't my lover. He was so much more! He had been like a friend, a brother, I realized with a slight shock. I had thought I loved Alex, but now it seemed like nothing more than a deep admiration, a love siblings shared for one another.

In the next moment, surprise and disbelief rippled through my mind. _Alive? Alex is alive?!_

My voice, trembling, rushed out of me. "What do you know of Alex? He's not dead? All this time he was alive?" Questions filled my mouth, cluttered my mind. It seemed unbelievable. They wouldn't have kept him alive. Couldn't have! And yet…

Pushing me away, the vampire straightened his shirt. "Oh he's alive all right. Kicking and screaming and wrecking havoc on the prison guards. I must say," The vampire gave me a thorough look-over. "You've certainly enthralled the little human. He won't stop carrying on about you. He believes you'll rescue him, you know."

_Breathe_, I commanded myself. _Breathe!_

"He's alive?" I whispered; hope washed over me so quickly, so completely, that my knees almost gave out from beneath me. Then shock. Guilt. Pure unadulterated fury.

"Yes, he's alive. Your mind wasn't damaged during the Turning, now, was it?"

Ignoring his jab about my mental capacity, I crushed his silk shirt in my fists again.

"Where? Where is he? Tell me!"

"In the dungeons of course. The staircase there will take you all the way to the bottom. The guards switch at dawn, the perfect time to attempt a prison break, if you know what I mean."

He winked- winked!- at me. Flabbergasted, I let him go, moving towards the stairs without a thought. I got two steps from him before he reached out and snatched my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"Let go!"

"Let me look at you."

Gently grasping my chin, the vampire turned me toward him. For a reason unknown to me, I let him study me. I had the decency to blush as he scrutinized me from my head to my toes.

"My, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he murmured.

For a wild moment fear crashed over me like a tidal wave. _Not another sex-crazed vampire! _My mind cried. _As if Raven isn't enough…_ I tried, futilely, to wrench free.

"No, no. I only want to look." With a grin he added, "I promise I won't touch."

Once more his gaze traveled the length of me. He sighed. "If only you weren't his. I could make you very happy."

I quivered. "I don't belong to Raven!"

"Of course you do," he responded smoothly. "He's imprinted all over you. Your mind. Your memories. Your body. Yes, your body, don't give me that look. Haven't you wondered about the physical changes you've experienced? Not every vampire wakes up the next night looking like you have."

When I frowned, the vampire softly touched my bottom lip, tenderly dragging a finger across it. "Ask him about it sometime," he said sympathetically. "He's royalty, you know. Any other human would have been killed. Alex would have been killed. You're lucky, whether you know it or not."

I pushed his hand away. "Lucky?" I laughed cynically: pain seeped through. "Oh yes. I'm _lucky_ to have been turned into my enemy. I'm _lucky_ to have to live the rest of my eternal life as a vampire. I'm _lucky_ to never see Heaven, to have all my hopes and dreams shattered at my feet." My voice reached an abnormally high pitch. "Yes, I'm _lucky_." I hadn't meant to start crying, hadn't meant for all my emotions and feelings- the heartache and anguish- to be brought so suddenly before me. Hadn't meant to let this _vampire_ see me for who I was, what I was not, what I yearned to be.

I was immediately folded into a warm embrace. He stroked my back in a gentle caress, held my quaking body tighter while I broke and fell to pieces.

"Don't cry. It gets easier with time," he assented. "Trust me. You'll be alright soon enough."

He made it sound so simple. Choking on a sob, I buried my head against his chest, clutching his shirt like it was a lifeline.

"Ambrose."

Flinching, the vampire turned slightly, shielding me from the wrath and fury emanating from the vampire standing before us.

"Let go of her, Ambrose, before I kill you." That cold voice I knew only too well. I swallowed uneasily, fearing for the vampire who held me. _Ambrose_, I corrected. _His name is Ambrose. _

"You wouldn't kill me, Raven," Ambrose chuckled.

"No?"

Ambrose sighed, laying his cheek on my head. "She was upset, Raven. I was only trying to-"

"Release her!" he bit out. "Now!"

I pushed Ambrose away, fiercely wiping my tears from existence. "It's ok," I said quietly. "I'll be alright." I tried to smile which I'm sure came out like a grimace.

"Leave us," Raven ordered, glaring icily at Ambrose.

Smirking, Ambrose turned to me. Raising my hand to his lips, he caught my eyes just as they grazed my knuckles. "Farewell, sweet sunshine. Be careful."

Releasing me, Ambrose strode lithely away, an odd expression on his face. It took me a moment to figure out what it was. When it did, it made the muscles in my stomach contract. Compassion.

Was I forgetting how to be human so soon?

Raven opened the door to my room, gritting out "Get in." I obeyed, shivering at the fire in his eyes. He was _livid_.

I jumped when Raven slammed the door, spinning to face me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Melanie?" Raven pierced through the shield in my mind; it fell like crumbling bricks. Using his mind, he wrenched me to him. He shook me hard.

"You will not go near him again. Understand, Melanie?"

I shook my head, not understanding, not comprehending his anger. Somehow I managed to whisper, "Why?"

"Because I said so! I won't have you looking at him-" He shook me again.

"Jealous?"

His breath caught audibly, and something dark flashed behind his eyes. Almost immediately I regretted saying anything.

_Of course! It makes so much sense now,_ I thought.

Raven let me go with a jerk. "I'm not," he denied softly. Running a hand through his dark hair, I watched the anger seep out of Raven's eyes.

In awe, I whispered, "You are, aren't you?"

Raven turned from me. "What do you want, Melanie? A declaration of love?" He laughed sorrowfully. "Sorry to disappoint."

Time seemed to freeze for an instant. I wanted to reach out to him and in that same moment, I wanted to run. Closing my eyes, I breathed in sharply.

"What? No comeback? You flatter me, Melanie."

_Stop it._

"There must be something nasty you can say. Don't tell me. I'm a fool. Go ahead, say it."

_Stop it._

"Say it, Melanie. Tell me how much you hate me. Tell me that you'd rather go to hell. That you'd rather burn forever than love me."

_Stop it!_ I snapped. I raised my hand to slap him, a moment too late. Reading my mind, Raven caught my wrist, taking in my tear-filled eyes and my shaking limbs. Roughly, he pulled me to him, crushing me in his embrace.

_I don't know. I don't know!_ Weakly, I pounded my fists against his chest, willing him to release me. His touch was so different from Ambrose's. It burned. It _seared_. I was so scared I'd be caught up in flame.

"Don't hate me," Raven pleaded, stilling my resistance easily. "Please don't hate me."

I wanted to tell him I did. When I tried, it came out as a sob. Tears leaked out the corners of my eyes.

Silently, Raven brushed each away as they fell, cradling my face in his hands. With my eyes squeezed shut, I didn't see Raven lean toward my face, couldn't stop him from brushing his lips over mine. My heart contracted painfully in my chest when he did it again, and again, and again.

"Please don't hate me," Raven whispered. "Please."

He moved his soft, full lips over mine, fully aware that I had stopped breathing. I clung to him as my body shook, as he slowly, yet persistently, invaded my life as he was invading my mouth. Methodically. Painfully.

I could feel the thrill in his mind when I kissed him back. I let all the pain and anguish seep out of me until there was nothing left. Just us.

I let my tongue spar with his; let his hands draw me closer. My body molded sweetly to his.

We were in a world I'd never encountered before. A world of passion and fire.

Slowly, gently, Raven drew back from the kiss. He settled a gossamer kiss on my forehead, my eyelids. He lingered on my lips before drawing back entirely.

"I have to go," I whispered. My heart was breaking; I could feel it tearing.

"I know." His voice was equally soft.

"You're not angry?"

Raven threaded his fingers through my hair. "I know its something you have to do. Don't let the King catch you, or even I won't be able to protect you from the consequences."

I nodded, pulling out of his arms, my mind screaming to stay for just a few moments more. "I'll be back before midnight."

"I'll be waiting," he murmured.

My lips lifted a touch. "Don't wait too long," I teased. "Or I won't come back."

"I'd chase after you."

"I know." I opened the door, looking back at Raven. His hair was mussed and his eyes were shining.

"Go, Melanie. Before I change my mind and take you to bed."

My cheeks flared red at his blatant sexual insinuation. Biting my lip, I shook my head, turning to face my next challenge: Freeing Alex from his cage.

_Author's Note:_ Ah-hah! What did I tell you? Good, no? If you have any suggestions/comments/etc. please feel free to email me. I love emails! Thank you VintageLyre for the mail! I tried emailing you back and it wouldn't let me (stupid computer) but your suggestions and encouragment helped. :) I 3 you guys all soooo much.


End file.
